


"I always win"

by CrayFee



Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Lies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Lila lies again, a new akuma
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: The story of the bug cat and wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	"I always win"

“Miss Bustier, my tinnitus has started up again! Can I go to the nurses office?” Lila called out in the middle of class “I can take her.” Alya suggested. “No Alya, you have a lot of work to catch up on.” Miss Bustier said “Marinette can you take her?” The teacher asked. “But miss-“ Marinette said being cut off by Lila “Come on Marinette, I need to talk to you anyways!” She said, a cunning smirk on her face. Marinette got up and walked out the door that was being held open for her. Lila spoke when she was sure nobody was around “Now Marinette, as I said your either with me or against me. You, being the dumb fool you are, chose to go against me. I just want to let you know, I always win.” She said cornering the girl. Marinette frowned “I don’t know how you have gotten the whole class to listen to your lies and I don’t have any proof to prove they are false quite yet, but I will soon, be ready Rossi.” Marinette said slipping under the brunettes arm and walking towards the nuses office, un aware of what Lila had planned. “Hi miss blight, Lila here-“ Marinette turned around, seeing Lila crying as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal fake bruises. “Marinette how could you do such a thing to me! I thought you were a good friend!” Lila said, crocodile tears rolling down her face. “Marinette, you did this?” The nurse said eyeing up Lilas bruises. “But miss, I didn’t do anything-“ She said. As she was about to defend her self the load speaker went off. “Marinette Du-Pain-Chieng, please come to the principles office immediately.” “You better go and see what he wants, im sure digging your nails into me was just a mistake.” Lila said. The nurse stared daggers at the girl as Marinette frowned and started walking up the the office. As she knocked on the door she was greeted with the voice of the principle telling her to come in. Her parents sat in the office with faces of disapproval. “Sit down we are waiting for two more people to arrive.” He said as she took a seat next to her mum. A couple minutes later, a young boy, who looked that he was around twenty years old and a police officer walked in. The principle sighed, signalled them to sit beside Marinettes dad before speaking “Recently, Adam here, has uncovered some surprising footage on the CTV cameras of his store.” He said, turning the computer around. On the screen was footage with a girl with their hood up, blue strands of hair pocking out of the hood stuffing an expensive watch down her sleeve before turning around and walking out. He paused it before speaking “After many tests the person in the footage was identified as your daughter.” He said turning to Marinettes parents. “Mama Papa that wasn’t me!” Marinette said. “Its Lila! See that band that Lila always wears on her hand is on the persons hand its not me!” She said pointing at a orange band. “We also have reason to believe you have also stolen that! Lila said it should be located in your locker-“ He said being momentarily paused by the ringing of a phone. “Sorry I must take this.” He apologised turning away only to turn back a couple seconds later with a frown on his face. “Thanks Miss Blight, please send me the pictures.” He said before hanging up. “We now have reason to believe you also attacked miss rossi.” Mr Damocles said “No I didn’t you can check to CTV shes lying!” “That wont be necessary, Miss Blight is sending over proof as of now.” He said opening the email tab on his computer. Marinette frowned at the floor thinking about all the fake accusations that had just been frown at her in the span of five minutes. “Here is the proof.” He said showing them the pictures of fake bruises on Lilas arm. “Marinette…” Her father said in disbelief “Marinette Du-Pain-Cheing, you are being arrested from assault and theft. Please remain silent.” He said reaching for his hand coughs only to be inturupped by the akuma alarm. He sighed. “Please go and hide and return here after-“ Marinette was way ahead of them getting as far away from the place as possible. “Tikki spots on!” She said when in a safe place, being replaced by her alter ego in a matter of seconds.


End file.
